Hearing devices are wearable hearing apparatuses, which serve to assist people with hearing impairments. To meet the many individual needs, there are different models of hearing devices, such as behind the ear hearing devices (BTE) and in the ear hearing devices (ITE), for example also concha hearing devices or completely in the canal hearing devices (CIC). The hearing devices listed by way of example are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. Also available on the market however are bone conduction aids and implantable or vibrotactile hearing aids. With these the impaired hearing is stimulated either mechanically or electrically.